Outsiders
by NightFuryGetDown14
Summary: Sequel of Outcast. Serie of one shots about Hiccup and Astrid after the events of outcast. University is the first thing they have to face. Modern AU. Hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1

**OUTSIDERS**

**HELLO! Here's the first chapter of the sequel, as I told you these chapters are one shots. Well... I don't own nothing and that things.**

CHAPTER 1

First day

**Narrator's P.O.V**

September is not the best month for the students, they have to start the routine again, and it's specially hard because the good weather of the summer still remains. So is a well known fact that students of all ages don't like september.

But this month is also beautiful, because they see their friends again and catch on with them and some students (and I say some) love september very much. Specially the september that they start the university. Specially if they had a not very good live in the past and specially if they want to start a new live where only a few people know about his past life.

I'm talking about a 'they' but I'm only thinking of one boy, with auburn hair, green eyes and a peg leg. That boy is Hiccup Haddock Horrendous the Third.

For that boy, september was an amazing month.

Hiccup stood in front of the campus, his black dog at his right and the beautiful blond girl who attracted everybody's attention at his left.

The few boyish features that he had the year before had dissppeared during the summer, he was taller and the shadow of a beard was appearing on his chin. He had become a handsome young man in quite a few months but he didn't seemed to relize it, for instance his gifriend who was smirking at him had noticed, and she couldn't say that she didn't like the change, not that she had any problem with is appearence before.

Hiccup's girlfriend, Astrid Hofferson had changed a little too, but it was less noticiable. The most important thing was that she had change her typical hairstyle which used to consist on a simple braid at her back, her new hairsyle consisted of a braid at the side and a smaller one at the front.

The couple admired Harvard's campus and the students in it. The olders ones where talking with their friends, and the younger ones like them were nervous, meeting his room mates or asking for directions.

Their belogings were already on theirs new dorms and Astrid's parents had just left back to Berk.

"Well... were finally here." Hiccup said smiling.

"Yeah." Said Astrid. They were nervous, like the rest, but at least they were not alone.

"So Hiccup, who's your room mate?" Astrid asked.

"Don't know, let me check." The boy looked in some papers until he found his room mate name, when he read it his mouth formed a O.

"Seriously?" He said, Astrid looked at him curiously.

"Who's he?" She asked trying to see the paper.

"Tuffnut." When she heard that she started to laugh, to loud in Hiccup's opinion.

"It's not funny!" He exclamed but Astrid ignored him.

"And what the hell is he doing in the university anyway." He continued while Astrid was trying her best not to laugh again.

"Well, think it this way, it could have been Snotlout." She said and laugh again.

"You're bad Astrid, I'm very hurt." He said dramatically and she punched him.

"Ouch! Stop punching me" He shouted, she rolled her eyes.

"I'll stop if you stop being such a baby." Astrid said in a matter of fact tone.

"Let's change the subject, who's yours?" Hiccup asked.

"Ruffnut." She answered smirking.

"It's not fair! Why your roomate is your best friend? I want my best friend as my roomate." He said like a six year old child who wants a new toy.

"I tell you why your best friend can't be your roomate: Because your best friend is a girl and she's your girlfriend. But anyway you're forgetting something, one of your best friends is in your dorm, it's black, cute and furry." Astrid retort.

"Touche." He simply answered.

They walked for a while in comfortable silence, both of them attracted attention of the rest of the students, but neither of them seemed to care, but after some minutes Hiccup relized that a lot of girls were looking at them, and that was new to him. It's true that during the last year or so some girls have look at him, but not so many girls.

"Astrid." He whispered. "Why are all those girls looking at us." Astrid looked at him funnily.

"They are not looking at 'us' they're looking at you Hiccup." She said.

"Me? Why?" He had a confused face.

"Because you're hot, and the fact that you have a peg leg helps." He looked surprised.

"That's weird." When he said that she laugh.

"Well, it's time for those bitchs to know that you are not free." She said.

Hiccup was going to asked what she was refering to when she put her hands around his neck and started to kiss him, first he was shocked by the sudden public display of affection, but one second later he embrace her and kissed her back. After several minutes of make out they separated. Hiccup was grinning, and all the girls that were looking at him were looking at Astrid, she put her most scary face. That way all the girls of the campus would think things twice before approaching Hiccup.

After that she punched him har on his arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"That's for being hot." She answered.

"That's not a resonable excu-." Astrid looked at him with the same look she had put minutes ago. "Now that I think of it... it's an amazing excu- I mean reason." Astrid smirked at him.

"Yeah, definitely I'm going to love the university, don't you idiot?" She asked smiling at him'

"Of course mylady."

**Hiiiiii:) So this is the first chapter, I know it's short but... The firsts chapter will be about the university, I'm not sure how many I'll write.**

**Well, the awesome name was idea of MegaShark, all the titles you said were very cool but I had to chosse one :(**

**Well, see you next chapter and review if you want, I would love to know what do you think of the sequel.**

**Byee:)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The auburn boy was lying on his bed sleeping, the blankets covering most of his body. The only sound in the room was the water falling from the shower. It was a Saturday morning of his third year of college. The school year had started less than a month ago so students didn't had to wake up very soon to study or do other things. They still had time to sleep if they wanted, but some students didn't like to sleep very much like the girl in the shower. She had woke up at 8 o'clock in the morning. After running for an hour and a half she had returned to his boyfriend's room again. His roomate and one of his best friends, Tuffnut, had spent the night somewhere, he rarely slept at his room so Astrid used to sleep with Hiccup.

The sound of the water stopped and ten minutes later Astrid appeared wearing only her underwear and one of Hiccup's T-shirts, her hair looked like it had been braided quickly. The sound of the door woke up Hiccup, he began muttering things before he opened his eyes, when he saw the girl he smiled.

"Morning." He said grumpily.

"Hi." Replied Astrid cheerly.

"What time is it?" He muttered while closing his eyes again.

"Eleven o'clock, how can you be sleeping? It's a wonderdul day, let's go outside idiot." After saying that Astrid jumped on the bed and Hiccup opened his eyes surprised.

"Why would you do that?" Hiccup asked , he was not a morning person, he liked to sleep until 12 o'clock but with Astrid as his girlfriend it was veery difficult.

"You were almost asleep again." Astrid said in a matter of fact tone. Hiccup knew that he wasn't going to win the argument so he just sat on his bed.

"Where's my prothesic?" He asked looking around the room.

"I don't know, where did you put it last night?" Astrid said while searching for some of her clothes, she had some of them in Hiccup's room.

"If I knew I wouldn't ask." He replied.

"Well, your leg, your problem." Astrid said grinning.

"It's your fault, you were the one that put it off and threw if somewhere." When he said that Astrid's eyes light up.

"I found it!" She screamed. The prothesic was behind a little coach they had on the room, he handed it to they boy.

"Okay thanks, give me five minutes I'm going to take a shower." He replied rubbing his eyes.

"You know, we would have taken a shower together if you had woke up earlier." Astrid said grinning. Hiccup head to the bathroom muttering things under his breath. As he said, it only took him five minutes to take a shower and a couple of minutes more to get dressed. When he left the bathroom he found Astrid sitting on the floor petting Toothless, she was wearing a pair of shorts, his grey T-shirt with a red simbol which looked like a viking helmet, and a pair of vans. When she saw him she stood up and smiled at him. Hiccup was wearing a pair of grey trousers, they were knee lenght so the prothesic was visible, a blue carhartt T-shirt and his old converse.

"Let's go." Astrid said cheerly, at the sime time she interview her arm with Hiccup's, he opened the door and they left room, Toothless following them.

They walked for a while until the reach a cafe near the campus, they sat on a table outside. It was one of the last days of september and the weather was still amazing.

"Where's Stormfly?" Asked the boy.

"She's at my dorm, I went to run with her and Ruff and they return to the dorm." She told Hiccup.

"Cool, are you hungry?" Hiccup said.

"No I already had breakfast, I'll just have a coke."

"Okay mylady." He replied, when the waiter came he ordered a coke and a capuccino. Five minutes later the waiter came with their order.

"Just a coffe? What kind of breakfast is that?" Astrid joked.

"I'm not hungry, yesterday I ate a lot at night." He said while rubbing his stomach.

"I told you not to eat that second pizza." She replied laughing at him.

"But Astrid, it was very good!" She punched his arm and he chuckled. They sat on silence until both of them finished his drinks. Hiccup paid the bill and they left, Astrid had get used to Hiccup paying everything and with the time she had stopped punching him everytime he didn't let her pay. When they return to the campus they found the twins laying of the grass.

"Hey guys." Astrid said.

"Did you have fun last night, I let you the room just for you two." Tuffnut said winking.

"I could ask you the same question." The auburn boy said grinning. "Who was the lucky girl this time?" He continued and both girls laugh.

"I don't remember her name, but she was hot. I think it's one of Astrid class mates." He replied.

"TUFF! I told you not to 'have fun' with my class mates, they always asked me why my friend is so idiot and why he doesn't call them back." Astrid screamed while punching him... a lot.

"But Astrid! You ask me for so much! I don't know why but all the soon to be a doctor girls are veeery hot, don't you think Hiccup?" He said looking at Hiccup moving his eyebrows up and down, Hiccup chuckled but ignore the question of is friend.

"Wanna come for a walk?" Asked Astrid to the twins.

"No, we are okay here. And remember nine o'clock at the bar, I heard there's going to be a fight." Ruffnut said with dreamy eyes, the couple said goodbye and kept walking.

As usual, all the girls (mostly the younger ones) were looking at Hiccup and as usual all the boys (mostly the older one) were looking at Astrid. And as usual they didn't care.

"You know what?" Said Hiccup.

"What?" Astrid asked curiously.

"I think you're the hottest soon to be a doctor." He grinned.

Astrid punched him lightly on the arm while laughing.

"Thanks idiot."

**Hiii:) so here's the second chapter of the sequel (claps) I just wanted to write this (no drama and that things) **

**Thanks for all the reviews I love you guys! And review this chapter if you want (puppy eyes) One more thing, I just want to say that this sequel it's not going to have a lot of drama (just a little bit in some chapters) Oh! And if you want me to write a chapter about something (for example... I don't know... Astrid and Hiccuñ go to the park) you can say it to me in a review or just PM me and I'll write it (if I think it's interesting) so if you have a good idea tell me:)**

**See you next chapter, keep rocking!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter they're on their second year of college, I know last chapter they were on their third one but... deal with it guys.**

CHAPTER 3

Astrid Hofferson was fearless, at least people said that and that was something she was proud of. She rarely was afraid, maybe while watching a terror movie she could be a little scared, or if she was in complete darkness she could feel anxious. But not fear.

Sometimes she had nightmares, they were always the same. She never told anyone about it because that would be like shouting 'Hey everybody, I'm not fearless'. She just sleep bad a day each month more less. But sometimes the nightmares were more frequent. Once she didn't have a proper sleep in two weeks because of the nightmares. Always the same.

_She was back at Berk. It was a sunny day and she was happy. She decided to go for a walk, to enjoy the good weather. The streets were full of happy people, everything looked perfect. She looked at the blue sky and for her surprise, a dark clouth was over the forest. The cloud was little, it only covered a small part of the forest, but Astrid knew that the cloud was no good. _

_She felt curious so she went to the forest, she wanted to find the place the cloud was covering, something inside her heart told her to go there. _

_She walked for a while, the cloud was near. She looked up to the sky are realize that she was almost there, she just had to pass some trees. _

_When she passed past them she was under the cloud, the sun was no visible, it was right behind the cloud. She examined the place, Astrid knew that place. It was The Cove, but it looked darker. She sat on a rock and after a couple of minutes she found a body some feet away from her, she had looked at that place for some minutes and she hadn't seen it until that moment. She stood up and quickly went near the body. She couldn't see the face of the person, she kneeled on the ground and shoke the person's shoulder, the body didn't moved, it looked lifeless. She moved the body so she could she the face. She rolled it and screamed in horror. Hiccup. She looked at her hands and saw them covered in blood, his blood. Astrid looked at Hiccup's wrists. He had cut himself, he had killed himslef. He had break his promise. She had lost him. Astrid hugged the lifeless body of they boy and cried._

That's when she always woke up, breathing heavily and covered in sweat.

One particular day she couldn't stay in her bed anymore, she needed fresh air. She quietly left her room and went outside. It was a june night so the temperature was good. She walked for a while, thinking about the dream.

When she looked where she was going she realized she was in front Hiccup's dorm. She knocked on the door and waited. She heard movement inside the room, someone falling to the floor and later someone jumping. Hiccup. She could heard him muttering things while he walked or jumped to the door. He opened it and looked surprised at Astrid. He was wearing boxers and a T-shirt, his prothesic was missing.

She looked at herself, she was just wearing a tank top and her underwear but she didn't care, it wasn't like he had never seen her like that.

Without saying nothing she entered in the room and sat on Hiccup's bed, Tuffnut was nowhere to be seen. Hiccup returned to his bed jumping and sat by her side. He rubbed his eyes. It was for o'clock in the morning and he was sleepy. Astrid broke the silence.

"I couldn't sleep." She simply said.

"Why?" Asked Hiccup grumpily.

"Nightmare." After saying that she took Hiccup's hands in hers and examined his wrists, he chuckled. Astrid smiled, the scars were like the last time she checked them.

"It's been a while since you last did that." He said smiling lightly.

"Yeah..." Astrid replied, she felt better in that moment, he was alright

"You want to talk about the nightmare?" Hiccup asked while taking her hand in his, she shook her head.

"Not now... can I sleep with you?" Astrid asked hopefully, instead of answering Hiccup laid on the bed and made room for her.

Hiccup fall asleep quickly and with the sound of his steady breathing Astrid fell asleep too. When she was asleep, the smell of Hiccup pushed the nightmares away and finally she slept well.

Since that day Astrid always slept with Hiccup or with one of his T-shirts, and the nightmares never bothered her again.

Astrid Hofferson was not fearless, but who is? Astrid Hofferson was proud of her fear, because it proved that her feelings were pure. Astrid Hofferson didn't care shouting that she was afraid of losing him.

**Hii:) Thank you for the reviews I love you guys :)) This chapter was idea of ShadowBlade4444 :)**

**If you have any idea tell me;) Review if you want and if you want you can check my new story Of Grease and Pink too.**

**Seee you soon guys, keep rocking!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Astrid Hofferson hated first years. She really did.

They always arrived at college full of happiness and hope, all they wanted was to have fun and find a hot boy to call their boyfriend. The fact that Astrid hated the most was that they didn't knew that the hottest boy of all was already with someone. And not just 'someone' because obviously, that someone was Astrid. All the rest of the girls of all the rest of the years knew that if you didn't wanted to die, you should NEVER flirt with Hiccup. Some girls thought that that 'rule' was rubbish and tried to flirt with Hiccup. No one has seen them since that day.

But first years didn't knew, so Astrid hated them.

She knew that Hiccup would never change her for a stupid brat but she was very... overprotective. The worst was the first week of the school year. There were parties and what better place for the first years to flirt?

She usually didn't drink alcohol, just sometimes a little bit, just to try. But it was the best way to forget that instead of being dancing with Hiccup she was drinking something that she didn't have idea of what it was. The party was in a bar, it was huge and a lot of students of all the years were there. She was just there, looking at her boyfriend with the deadliest glare you can imagine.

He was on the dancefloor, more than 10 first years and what Astrid thought was a girl form her own year, were surrondig them. Hiccup and Astrid were talking when suddenly all that girls grabbed him and started to dance and flirt with him. It didn't help the fact that he was a very good boy and he didn't wanted to be rude so he just talked with them for a while, he didn't knew that her girlfriend was almost breathing fire.

Astrid, even from the distance knew that all the girls were using the 'I'm so sorry about your leg' thing to flirt with him. And thy were all like 'OMG! You're all muscles' and other things that made Astrid want to throw up.

All the older girls were looking at Astrid, fearing that she might attack someone. But they couldn't blame her, if a boy like Hiccup was their boyfriend they would be the same way.

Ruffnut, who had just appeared patted Astrid on the back mockingly. She knew that Astrid was on the edge of shouting and kicking and maybe killing. Ruffnut was grinning and Astrid scowl at her. Astrid was talking to Ruff before Eret, a boy form the last year appeared. They exange some words before they started making out. That only made Astrid angrier, Ruff knew perfectly that when Astrid was like that she needed to talk with someone.

She went to find a waiter, a took what she tought was her sixth drink. She heard Hiccup's laught and one second later giggles from the girls. She was feeling a little dizzy and the alcohol was making her angrier.

She put the drink on a table and enter the dance foor. A lot of couple were dancing and groups of friends too. Hiccup and his admirers were on the left. Without thinking twice she interruped them. The girls didn't knew that she was Hiccup's girlfriend so they glared at her, one rival more they thought. And a good one, Astrid was stunning that night (like the rest of the time in Hiccup's opinion).

She push the girls rudely until she was in front of Hiccup. She glared at him and Hiccup laugh.

"Mylady, are you drunk?" He asked, when the girls hear the nickname they became more angrier with Astrid.

"No idiot, you're drunk!" She exclamed pointing at him.

"I doubt it, water don't have alcohol." He replied smiling.

"Rubbish! You couldn't be more drunk, you're like moving a lot and spinning!" She told him, her balance wasn't very good.

"I think that you're the one who couldn't be more drunk." He grinned at her, Astrid punched him but her aim was horrible, she just punched air.

"See idiot? You just move!" She replied, Hiccup fearing that she might fell embrace her.

"Wanna go to your dorm? I think you need to sleep, I'll carry you, I think Ruff is busy." He said looking at Ruff, who was with Eret again.

"But babe! I want to make out now!" She exclamed in a five year old girl tone.

"Don't be so childish Astrid, time to go bed." He declared but Astrid did something that was fatal to him, she pouted and put puppy eyes. He closed his eyes but he had already see the face.

"Please... just for a little, you own me!" Hiccuo looked at her curiously.

"Own you?" He asked.

"Yes, because all that girls were flirting with you and you just talk with them. You left me alone. " she replied. Hiccup put a confused face, he hadn't realized.

"I'm sorry nylady. Look " He whispered on her hear.

He kissed her on the lips and after that he shouted.

"OKAY GIRLS, I'M SORRY, BUT IF YOU'RE NOT THE AMAZING ASTRID HOFFESON, I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOU, SO PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE. THANKS FOR LISTENING." He yelled, a the girls looked at him with hurt eyes. After that he grabbed Astrid and left the bar.

He helped Astrid because walking had become a difficult task for her, thought the one legged, and left her on her bedroom. While heading to his bedroom Hiccup realized that that night he had learned two things.

Astrid Hofferson was a jealous girlfrined.

Astrid Hofferson shouldn't drink alcohol.

**Hiiii, so this is the chapter some o you ask for, I'll do another where some boys flirt with Astrid. Thanks for the reviews and give me ideas, if I can I'll write them. And for the guest, sorry but I don't write that kind of things. **

**Review if you want and keep rocking:)**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Hiccup woke up and went to classes as usual, the final exams of his third year of college were near but he had a couple of days before he had to study day and night. He decided to went for a walk with Toothless, just both of them, like on the old times.

He went to find Toothless to his dorm and after that they both left the building, the weather was perfect nor too cold, nor too hot. He put on his earphones and while he walked he got lost in the music. It had been a while since he had time just for himself, to relax.

He didn't knew where Astrid was, but he didn't care, he wasn't that kind of boy that wants to know where her girlfriend was and who she was with. He was not the posesive or jelaous type, that was Astrid. Someone would think that it was a bad thing, but Hiccup loved the way Astrid glared at other girls, or how she kissed him when she wanted to tell everyone that Hiccup was hers. Nope, he didn't mind it. He loved it. He felt important, like if Astrid didn't want to lose him, like she really loved him.

While he was thinking about that things he saw two people not far so away. He could tell that it was a boy and a girl, they were hugging. A couple he thought.

When he was near the couple he saw that they were both blond, the girl had her hair braided. That braid that he knew so well... it was Astrid. She was just wearing a sports bra and a pair if shorts, he suposed that she had been running.

First he was shocked, he was not jelaous but he couldn't help but feel weird, his blood boiling. He approached them, Toothless by his side.

Astrid had her back to him so he didn't saw her boyfrined approaching, the two blonds were talking happily.

Hiccup had to reckon that the boy was good looking, soft feautures, blue eyes, tall... that made him angrier.

"Hello Astrid." He said interrumping the conversation, Astrid turned and when she saw him her eyes lighted up and she smiled warmly at him, that made him feel strange, jelaous but happy to see her, weird.

"Hey babe!" She said cheerly, the boy waved politely at him. Hiccup embrace Astrid. Toothless barking at her happily.

"So, what are you talking about guys?" He asked.

"Oh, you know, just random things." Was Astrid simply answer.

"Cool, who's this?" He asked a little bit rudely.

"Hiccup this is Jack, Jack this is Hiccup." She introuduced the two boys with a smile, Astrid looked very confortable with that boy Hiccup thought. Astrid was not confortable around strangers, so she had to know that guy well, Hiccup didn't found that fact amusing.

"So, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked the boy.

"Oh, just visiting some friends, I finish college a year ago but some friends are still studying." The boy explained .

"Yeah, it had been such a coincidence, I was running and suddenly I came across Jack." She explained.

"Cool, what a amazing coincidence." Hiccup said with a fake smile.

"It had been such a good surprise, we haven't seen each other in a while." Jack replied. "Well guys I have to go, Hiccup nice to meet you." He said, after that he kissed Astrid cheek, Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Bye Jack, if you excuse me I need a make out session with my girlfriend, bye." Hiccup said, before Astrid could say anything to the blond boy Hiccup grabbed her face and kissed her, first Astrid was surprise by the sudden PDA but she kissed him too, they heard a 'have fun' and after five minutes they broke apart.

"Hey! What was that for?" Hiccup asked whule rubbing his arm.

"That's for been all werid in front of Jack, you were like... jelaous." She said to him, he rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault that Mr. Perfect was all lovely with you." He said in defense, suddenly Astrid started to laugh histerically.

"Why are you laughing? This is serious." Hiccup said taking Astrid's hands in his. After a while Astris stopped lauhing.

"You know who's Jack?" Astrid said.

"He's an idiot." Hiccup replied in a matter of fact tone.

"No Hiccup, he's my cousin." Astrid said while trying not to laugh. Hiccup looked at her with a blank face, and turned away.

"I'M SO DONE!" He yelled while walking away, Astrid chuckled and ran to catch him.

Thanks to that misunderstanding, Astrid knew how to embarrassed Hiccup in every family reunion. And Hiccup hated her for that... well, he didn't.

**Hii guys! Short chapter I know... deal with it. Thanks for the reviews I LOVE YOU! Well, I don't have anything else to say, except: review if you want and if you want give me your ideas for another chapter, I would love to write them.**

**Keep rocking.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Astrid closed her Anatomy book furiously and sighed frustated. Her final exams where almost finished, she only had one more left and she would be free. Her Anatony exam was in two days, she had always found that subject easy but curiously this time it seemed imposible for her. She study for hours but she didn't understood nothing, she was very stressed.

She went to the bathroom and wash her face, the cold water relaxed her a little. She was alone in her room, Ruffnut had finished her exams, as well as Tuffnut, Hiccup and the rest of the world. Only the Medicine students where still studying.

Astrid was angry and anxious, she looked at her watch, she was running out of time. She sat again and looked at her book, she was tired, the words looked blurry. She looked at her window, it was a sunny day people were relaxing laying on the grass. She envied them. If she failed that exam all her effort would be for nothing. She tried to concentrate again. Nothing.

She started to breath very quickly, her eyes were watering. She never cried. She hated when that happened, it wasn't the first time that se couldn't understand anything. It was kind of an anxiety attack.

She stood up abruptly and walked to her bed, she picked her pillow, cover her face with it and yelled in frustation. After that, she picked the pillow and started hitting the furniture with it.

Suddenly she she heard the door being open, she turned her head in the door direction. Hiccup was there, smiling at her.

"Hey, who's it going?" He asked while closing the door and entering the room. Astrid looked at him with her most angry face. Running with the pillow in her hand she started hitting Hiccup. He wasn't surprise, he was used to Astrid's changes of mood. After a couple of minutes she stopped, she throw the pillow and hugged Hiccup. She hide her face in his chest.

"What's the problem mylady?" Hiccup asked while rubbing her back.

"It's just... I don't understand anything, I study but... I don't know!" Astrid said.

"Hey, don't worry, you have time." He replied.

"No, I'm going to fail Hiccup, I know." She said, she looked at him, he smiled.

"Astrid Hofferson failing? What kind of bad joke is that?" He said chuckling.

Astrid punched him on the arm.

"Idiot."

Hiccup motioned Astrid to sit on her bed, he sat by her side.

"Relax for a little okay? Ten minutes, that's all I'm asking for. Go on a quick date with me." He begged. Astrid looked at her book, later at her watch. She bite her lip.

"Okay... I'm going to regret this..." She said ignoring Hiccup's goofy smile.

They both left the room and went on a quick date. In the end it wasn't a ten minutes date, Astrid returned to her room three hours later. Smiling.

3 days later.

Astrid had made her last exam a day ago, she knew that she had done it very well. She was nervously waiting in front of her Anatomy class, her professor was going to put a paper with the marks in less than five minutes. All her classmates were nervous, talking about the exam between them.

The professor came and gave them a paper with their names and marks, when it was Astrid's turn to see the paper she nervously search for her name. She looked at her mark and smiled. Without saying aything to her classmates she left the building.

Hiccup was lying on the grass with Toothless, he was reading a book when he saw Astrid running in his direction. Toothless stood up and ran in Astrid's direction, he barked happily.

"Afternoon mylady, where have you been?" Hiccup asked while he closed the book.

"Oh, you know, getting the best mark of the class. Usual staff." She said smirking.

"I told you, just ten minutes." He replied in a matter of fact tone.

Astrid sat by his side and pecked him quickly on the cheek.

"I know."

**Hii guys, thank you for all the reviews. As usual if you want tell me ypu ideas. If you wamt you can go to my tumblr (it's on my profile) there you can request me to write anything httyd related.**

**Thanks for giving me ideas and keep rocking:)**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Hiccup sat on the floor, leaning on the wall, tears streaming down his face. Astrid sitting by his side, holding his hand, it was the only thing she could do.

She looked at her surroundings, they were sitting on the living room of their new apartment, it was not very big, but just what they needed, their parents had encouraged them to buy it three years ago after they graduated.

Her gaze stopped in a photo, it was of him... of Toothless.

He was old... they had to sacrifice him, Hiccup was with him until the end, petting him a whispering him encouraging things, the events happened less than twenty four hours ago, that was why he was still trembling, sobbing, crying, grieving...

Hiccup holded Toothless's favourite toy in his hands, she had insisted in putting it away to make things easier, but he refused.

She looked at her boyfriend with sad eyes, knowing that she couldn't do anything in that situation, in that moment she realized that he was the only one who was able to cheer him up. But he was gone. Forever.

She felt so... useless... just like Hiccup had felt since he was little. Astrid didn't like that feeling.

"Babe..." She whispered, he didn't look at her. "He was suffering, it was the only thing you could do." He refused to believe her.

"He wouldn't have done that to me, just leave me behind... he wouldn't..." Hiccup said between sobbs.

"I'm sure he understood your decision, he just wanted to end the pain." Astrid replied.

"H-He was my best friend..." He muttered.

"He still is babe, he'll always be." The boy looked at her.

"So why did I fail to him?" Hiccup asked.

"You didn't fail to him, it was the best thing you could do." He didn't believe her gentle words, he was sure that he had fail him, his faithful buddy that never left his side, he was always with him, in the bad good times.

"I could have saved him." He muttered.

"How? Hiccup, you did everything you could! You're amazing Hiccup, and intelligent, but you're not a god, you can't defeat the death." Astrid said.

"I'm useless." He replied, he had never felt so useless, so... mortal. He felt hopeless, devastated, like years ago when he was crying in his bedroom with a razor in his hand.

"You're not useless, so don't you ever dare to say it again, you hear me? He's still here." Astrid put a hand on his chest, on his heart.

"He's still with you, protecting you like on the old times, and he'll never stop doing it." Hiccup looked directly at her eyes, and he saw a sparkle in them, a sparkle of determination, of hope. She believed in her own words. A little smile appeared on his face. If she believed them, he believed them too.

***appears behind a rock and shows a white flag* Hello guys... do I have a excuse? *checks some papers* ummm, no I don't you can kill me now. This chapter is short... but I had a gigantic writer's block with this fic and this is all I could write. See you soon if you don't kill me:)**


End file.
